


Mayonaise- A song By Smashing Pumpkins

by TaylorTulur



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Sensuality, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorTulur/pseuds/TaylorTulur
Summary: Takes place as of episode 5, season 2 just tweaked a little for fun. Liz is laying with Max after his heart transplant surgery. And he isn’t awake but she’s with him via mind link, in their dreams. Just a cute moment of them reminiscing, and a moment for her to tell Max how she feels.• Fool enough to almost be itCool enough to not quite see itDoomedPick your pockets full of sorrowRun away with me tomorrowJuneTry, ease the painSomehow we'll feel the sameWell, no one knowsWhere our secrets go I send a heart to all my deariesWhen your life is so, so drearyDreamI'm rumored to the straight and narrowWhile the harlots of my perilsScreamAnd I failBut when I can, I willTry to understandThat when I can, I will•
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Mayonaise- A song By Smashing Pumpkins

Liz snuggled into Max’s chest as she breathed deeply in her sleep. She was so relieved to finally be with him again, for the first time in weeks. The first time in what felt like forever. This was the first time she’d slept deeply and without any nightmares or tears in weeks. Their bond was so strong and familiar. Max crept into her mind and she didn’t even flinch, and if she was awake she’d have remarked jokingly how jealous she’d been of Rosa for getting to connect with him lately. 

“Max?” She looked around confused for a moment and then felt someone come up from behind her and pull her into a memory. Away from the darkness. She felt really warm and then saw him before her. Her Max. She could feel tears in her eyes welling up. 

“Liz. Please don’t cry. You shouldn’t be here right now. And I don’t think you should have..” she interrupted his speech by kissing him. Shhhing against his lips. She kissed him for a few minutes before pulling away and glancing around at where they were at. His bedroom. One of her coziest settings for many memories. “You’ll be ok Max. I just couldn’t..I couldn’t live without you. And I didn’t get to say it. So I would have let you go if you were suffering. But..I”

He looked at her and stroked a piece of her hair away from her face lightly with his fingers. “Say what?” He was suddenly distracted by what she had to say, the gloom and doom about him leaving for now. “I didn’t get to say it back to you, that I love you too Max.” His face looked so moved by those few words and this time he pulled her into an embrace. A hug against his chest and then he leaned down to slowly kiss her. 

Liz couldn’t believe that she had another moment with him and that he was alive underneath her too. She deepened the kiss and quickened it, hopping up against him, he pulled her up against his torso effortlessly and kissed her against his doorframe for a moment before setting them on the bed. Liz climbed on top of Max and ran her hands along his sides. “I never thought I’d ever get to touch you again.” She felt a tear creeping up again and then felt it willed away. “Hey this is my connection too babe. No tears here.” He chuckled and kissed her hands gently. She trembled for a moment and then wanted to see his chest. “Do you think you’ll have a bad scar? I’m so sorry. But there wasn’t any other way to replace it.” She said searching under his shirt for the spot.

He let her look as she pushed his shirt up and he leaned up a little “I mean here let me help you out.” He said pulling his shirt off in one clean pull. There it was a fresh wound, slightly healed over. “Does it hurt?” He winced slightly and shrugged. “I’ve had worse. A broken heart is much worse.” He laughed a little and she tapped his arm lightly. “Max Evans! You are the worst.” She giggled and he pulled her to him and rolled over with them laughing and cuddling up in a heap of people for a moment. “If I’m the worst, you’re the best. The very best part of me.” His face went dark and he went to some other place again. 

Liz touched his face lightly with her hand. “Max. You’re the very best part of everyone. I’ve never met anyone better. And I never will. I love you. I love you, and I’m going to say it again because I like how it feels on my tongue. I love you.” She started laughing again and snuggled up against his chest again for a moment. The slightly static energy to his skin and the warmth had been something she truly missed. Not to mention the scent he always carried with him. A sweet musky scent, to go with his soft broad muscled skin. “Don’t ever scare me like that again. I might have to kill you again myself.” She let out a half hearted laugh squeezing her eyes shut tight. 

He leaned down to kiss her temple and then trailed to her neck. Laying a trail of gentle and thoughtful kisses. “Sorry I can’t resist. I missed you..more than you’ll ever know. So it wasn’t just you. I promise.” He said softly. She shivered against the sensation and opened her eyes back up looking into his deep honey whiskey eyes. “I don’t mind a bit, but you know it’s my weak spot. So if you keep doing this. We’re going to have some frisky mind action happening. I don’t make the rules.” She shrugged into him and he responded by kissing and biting her neck this time, lightly and then a little more forcefully. “If that’s supposed to be a consequence it’s not.” He laughed into her neck and then gently guided her willing mouth to his. 

Liz kissed him back laying into his arm. Letting them gently kiss for a few minutes before laying one of her legs over his again and this time he rocked himself on top of her. He melded their bodies against each other and they kissed more eagerly this time. She wrapped her arms around his bare neck and he propped them up enough to push his pelvis into hers. She released a shaky soft moan into his ear and snaked her nails lightly down his side, taking in everything she could of this mental moment. Max knew when they woke up it wouldn’t be this world that they knew, but he wanted to give her one more good memory before all hell broke loose. 

Max leaned them up so he could pull away her top layers. Lingering at the edge of her bra’s lace for a moment, rubbing lips against it, and hearing a gentle coo from Liz. He kissed each of her breasts when he’d finally freed them and sucked gently on one of her nipples, while she covered her red face with the back of her hand. He tugged her hand away laughing a little. “No I want to see you. Right now. All of you.” He said huskily but sincere. She nodded and then reached for his belt and he obliged guiding her fingers along the edge of his denim before letting her get him down to his boxers. She slipped out of her pants and he wanted to do the honors with her panties. Kissing her along every edge of her lacie undies. Lingering at the front, teasing her a little with his mouth. She wriggled underneath him biting her lip and stifling a sound. He pulled them away and went back to kissing her pussy. 

He then added a few fingers and ground a thumb lightly against her clit, leaning his toned body along hers to get back to her mouth and kiss her properly. She whimpered a moan against his mouth and kissed him back wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him more deeply to her. She jolted her pelvis against his hand as well. Which made him smile a little against her lips. He kissed her while he worked her up into a frenzy below. And when he finally felt her tighten up against his fingers, he pulled his hand away. He gripped her thigh and rested his own thigh against hers. “Liz can you feel what you’re doing to me. I thought I was broken in that pod, but..” he said in her ear breathing heavily. 

Liz nodded “You’ll always have me to pick up any pieces and put you back together..if only you’ll always do the same for me. I haven’t cum like that..since we were last together.” She said sincerely and reached down to slip her hands between his boxers. She wanted to feel his hipbones with her thumbs, to his ass for a moment and then to the main event. She just held it gratefully for a second before slipping the boxers down entirely. She looked at his member in awe and then back to him with another nod as if to say. I’m ready for this. 

He read her hand and climbed above her spreading her legs gently and she bent them to meet him readily. Lowering himself down, he slid slowly into her and she moaned out and he looked down at her lovingly. Max kissed her collarbones letting out his own deep moan, as if he’d been holding back from making sounds, to let her fully embrace her own. “I love it when you do that.” She snickered and he pushed into her fully and it quieted her thoughts. She arched back as they started to rock into a rhythm. They moaned into each other’s shoulders, kissing the others. Before kissing each other and gently fucking each other, a bit quicker than before. But still gently and sensually. She wrapped her legs around him and clawed her nails gently along one side of his back. He mouthed I love you to her and she said me too. They went on for awhile like this before gently cumming very close to each other. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms in their minds. Mirroring the bodies holding these gentle hearts and minds beneath them. Not worrying about anything for a moment, just being soothed by the sheer company of the other. And Max actually slept for a moment in time, at least for now. Something his wandering inner self hadn’t gotten in so long.


End file.
